The term ‘invalid’ used herein throughout is intended to mean an invalid, patient, infirm, disabled and/or elderly person.
The term ‘apparatus’ used herein throughout is intended to mean any apparatus or equipment, such as a bath, shower, seat, handle, capable of being used by an invalid as defined above. The apparatus may also be useable by able bodied persons.
It is often difficult, especially for infirm and/or partially sighted users, to determine the status or condition of particular apparatus or equipment, such as showers and foldable shower seats. The temperature of the shower water can be easily misjudged, resulting in possible scalding; and the incorrect positioning of the seat can, for example, lead to the person falling.
It is also problematic, when a person's sight is impaired, to determine the relative proximity of equipment or apparatus, such as chairs, handles and the side of a bath, for example.
It is known from JP2004-286260A to provide a remote control device for a water heater. The device utilises audible indications to notify a user of settings following adjustment. However, a new setting inputted by a user immediately occurs, with the audible indication being simultaneously output. This is not appropriate for an infirm or elderly user, who may wish to reconsider their actions.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems.